Kyuranger Ep 11 Alternate Ending
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: What if there were three more Kyurangers that joined the team and one of them had a little history with a certain Scorpionman? A little "what-if" scenario for the end of Episode 11. One-shot. (Stinger x OC)


G.S.: *clicks on reviews for "Super Hero All Star New Stage" and reads the reviews* Wow. Never thought I'd make it this far. *gets out of seat and walks around the room* I'll have to try and work in a Mecha fight, come up with Cubes for Miracle and Takeru, and…yeah. Oh, this could take a while. *looks over at the camera* Oh, hey guys. I'm glad I'm getting some good reviews for "Super Hero All Stars New Stage", but I'm just not sure on how to proceed on some of this stuff, so that story is being put on hold for now. *sits down*

*The door opens and in flies Twilight and Flurry Heart. *

Twi: Hey, Galaxy.

Galaxy: *looks up* Oh hey, Twi. Hi, Flurry.

Twi: What's up?

Galaxy: Ah, nothing much. My latest story just got some amazing reviews, just need to work out the next chapter and try to think up a new story in the meantime.

Twi: *happy face* Wow, that's good news.

Galaxy: Yeah…now, what should be my next story? Hmm… *gains a thinking face and chews on pencil*

Flurry: *flies over to Kyuranger poster and points to it* Huh?

Galaxy: *looks at Flurry* Oh, that's just a poster of a team of heroes, Flurry. Nothing…special… *trails off*

*Twilight and Flurry cock their heads in confusion as Galaxy gains a huge grin. *

Galaxy: *Gru voice* Lightbulb. *types at rapid speed* DONE!

Twi: Uh…

Galaxy: Explain later. DISCLAIMERS! *grabs the top of the screen and pulls down*

Disclaimers: I do not own Kyuranger. All rights go to their Toei Productions.

\- Kyuranger –

"The Puppis Kyutama! Alright, lucky-" The red Kyuranger, Lucky started to shout in joy, but thanks to his bad luck streak, he got caught in an explosion and lost the Kyutama to Ikagen.

"Yoink!" Ikagen laughed…before he got blasted himself.

"Yoink yourself!" A girl's voice called out as she leapt over Ikagen and snatched the Puppis Kyutama right out of his hand before landing in a crouch and firing her blaster at the alien invader. Lucky got a good look at her as she stood up. Her raven black hair was adorned with hairpins that held diamond orca whales on the ends and her hair wasn't just one color; her long bangs were a shade of white that looked like snow. Her piercing blue eyes stared into his, as if scanning him from the inside. Her pale skin was adorned with various scars that disappeared into her outfit.

The outfit was quite war-torn as well, being an open black leather jacket over a white crop-top (showing more scars on her stomach), black leggings, and white high-tops. She looked (for lack of a better term) amazing, despite her many scars. Lucky couldn't help but utter, _"Whoa…"_

The girl smiled at him before extending a scarred hand towards him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, but not before he tripped over himself and landed in her arms, nearly falling to the ground again in the process. He looked up at her and saw her smirking. "You alright, tough guy?"

He nodded, scrambling back onto his feet and straightening himself out. "Yeah, sorry about that. Just an off-day."

She nodded in sympathy. "I can understand that."

"You rat!" Suddenly, a shout caught their attention as the bounty hunter got up with help from his partner, Mardakko. The young human girl took a couple of steps forward, putting herself between them and Lucky, before taunting the bounty hunters. "I wonder how many of you freaks have to fall before you realize that evil will _never_ prevail?"

"Why, you! You'll pay for that!" Mardakko and Ikagen started forward before…

"BOOT TO THE FACE!" Another pair of voices cut through the air as the two aliens turned to see two feet connecting with their faces, one for each face, before the two individuals that had attacked landed on either side of Lucky and his companion. The female was another humanoid, this one having moss green hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and wearing a moss green vest over a light green t-shirt, green fishnet fingerless gloves, green army-style cargo pants, and black combat boots. The male was a humanoid crow that had dark gray feathers, a black beak, and red eyes.

The crow chuckled in amusement. "They never see it coming, do they, Ayako?"

Ayako, the greenette, dusted herself off. "Not a chance in hell!" She high-fived her feathery partner in celebration.

The ravenette chuckled and walked up to her partners. "Good work, Ayako, Shade. A fine sneak attack, as usual."

Shade, the crow, placed an arm around the raven-head's shoulder. "No problem! No way we would have let them have a shot at you, Kamiko."

The ravenette, now known as Kamiko, chuckled before she saw the two bounty hunters getting to their feet… _again_. She walked over to be in the middle of her group and faced the evil aliens with a look of determination. "Well, what say we give these guys a message…don't mess with the universe!"

"Yeah!" Ayako and Shade chorused. Lucky got confused before he saw them pull out… " _Kyutamas?_ No way!" He watched in awe as the three in front of him got into position.

"Mawaslide!" The trio flipped their Kyutamas to show the images of a crow, a whale, and a peacock and plugged the three into their respective Seiza Blasters.

" **KARASU/KUJIRA/KUJAKU KYUTAMA! SEIZA CHANGE!** " They flipped the trigger down and swung their arms around before crouching down, their blasters pointed downwards. "Star Change!" Then, they straightened up, grabbed their respective blaster trigger, and fired one shot. The five-pointed stars appeared at their feet as more stars swirled around them and formed their respective constellations (Shade = Corvus, Kamiko = Cetus, Ayako = Pavo) that slammed into the three, creating suits while the images from their Kyutamas gave them helmets.

"EEEEEEEHHH?" Lucky couldn't believe it: His three new allies had Kyutamas! But they were different from the Skill Kyutamas he and the others used. These ones must have been Change Kyutamas, as the three standing in front of him were wearing the uniforms not unlike the rest of the Kyurangers: black and silver chest armor with the star in their respective colors, silver belts, silver rings around their arms and feet, and white gloves. The only difference was in their respective constellations and colors: Karasu was gray with a crow's image on his helmet and dark gray wings on his back like Raptor/Washi Pink, Kujira was a sparkly white with a whale image for her visor and fins on her arms, and Kujaku was a darker shade of green than Hammy/Chamaeleon Green with the peacock image acting as her visor and dark green wings on her back.

Ikagen and Mardakko were just as floored. "Impossible!"

"Mighty Star! Kujira Dia!" Kamiko threw a couple of punches before she posed with her finger and thumb up by her helmet in a handgun pose.

"Shadow Star! Karasu Gray!" Shade swung one fist into his palm and pumped his fist into the air.

"Color Star! Kujaku Jade!" Ayako jumped and did the splits before twirling and forming a spade with her hands.

After the intro, Lucky was just absolutely floored. "No way."

Dia turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. "If you've got a Kyutama, you'd better transform too."

Lucky seemed to snap back to reality as he grabbed his Kyutama. "Oh, right! Mawaslide!" His Leo symbol flashed and the Kyutama went into the blaster.

" **SHISHI KYUTAMA! SEIZA CHANGE!** " "Star Change!"

Gray and Jade were surprised, while Dia just smiled under her helmet. " _Red Lion_ , huh? Not bad."

"Super Star! Shishi Red!" Shishi Red did his poses.

Dia turned back to the fight. "Alright. _Mission start!_ "

(Insert music: Lucky Star)

She and her friends-Lucky included-charged forward and went two on one each.

Ayako and Shade took on Mardakko. "She's been getting more and more annoying every time she's brought back!" Shade jumped back and let her come close, only to duck down as Ayako leapfrogged him and kicked the alien. "PSYCH!" Mardakko went down hard. Both Kyurangers stood upright and high-fived as she started getting back up. "Don't think so!" Ayako called on her Seiza Attack and shined a bright rainbow right into her enemy's eyes.

"My turn!" Shade shadow jumped and fired his Seiza Attack of gray feather projectiles at Mardakko's back, causing her to fly. "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Talk about a true climax!"

Lucky and Kamiko fought Ikagen. "I've had enough of you and you gang botching up everything!" Kamiko spun away and jumped up, diving and disappearing into the concrete like it was water before reappearing, spinning like a buzzsaw blade and knocking Ikagen around before landing and firing her Seiza Attack that became a huge laser beam. It impacted the bounty hunter and knocked him back to his partner.

"Nice one!" The four Kyurangers formed a square and tapped their Kyutamas back twice. "Alright, let's finish this!"

" **GALAXY!** "

"ALL STAR CRUSH!" The Kyurangers aimed as star-shaped projectiles formed on their blasters before they fired and their aim was true: All four colored blasts impacted and sent the two bounty hunters flying.

(End insert song)

Everyone stood up and Lucky started to say "Good luck ", but then he slipped on a random banana peel and fell into Kamiko's arms once again. Under her helmet, she kept a straight voice. "Let's get you to back to your friends before you hurt yourself." Setting him upright, she tapped her Kyutama to the side.

" **SEIZA GO!** "

She pointed her blaster downwards and fired, calling on her personal Voyager.

" **KUJIRA VOYAGER!** "

Kujira jumped through the air, flying through the space as Kamiko created her cockpit and settled it in the middle of her mecha's back.

Ayako and Shade grabbed Lucky as he stumbled back in surprise. "Whoa! Awesome!"

"Come on!" The two surprise masters pulled the red leader by the arms up Kujira's tail and into the cargo hold.

-Kyuranger –

Meanwhile, on the Orion, the five-man team of Shou Ronpou, Stinger, Spada, Kotaro, and Champ arrived to greet the rest of the Kyurangers (Garu, Balance, Naga Rei, Hammy, and Raptor) minus Lucky. Hammy even made sure of the count. "Where's Lucky?" Kotaro was just as confused. "We thought he was up here with you guys."

Shou Ronpou got worried. "This isn't good. If he went to get the Puppis Kyutama on his own…"

" _Kujira Voyager calling the Orion. Come in, Orion."_ Suddenly, a radio transmission cut through the commander's sentence. _"Repeat, this is Kujira Voyager calling the Orion. Please respond. Please respond."_

Raptor picked up some headphones and tuned into the frequency. "This is the Orion, Kujira Voyager. We hear you. What is the emergency?"

" _We've picked up an ally of yours. A certain Shishi Red. Recognize the designation?"_ The voice asked. Everybody looked at each other in relief. "LUCKY!"

The dragon commander nodded. "Bring him in, Kujira."

" _Roger that. Kujira Voyager out."_ The transmission ended.

-Kyuranger –

Moments later, the four Kyurangers arrived on deck. Lucky was greeted by his friends immediately as the three new Kyurangers walked on deck. Shou Ronpou turned to the trio. "Thank you for bringing him back."

Kamiko nodded. "Of course, Commander. We understand how important he is." She looked around, taking in each of the team's faces in turn before her eyes landed on a certain scorpion-tailed being. Instantly, her eyes widened and she gained a scowling face. "You…you scorpion BASTARD!" She ran over to Stinger faster than anyone could react, grabbed him by the jacket, and slammed him up against the wall. Quickly, Ayako and Shade ran up to their friend and dragged her back, kicking and screaming. Hammy ran to help the duo. "What is your issue?!"

"HIS BROTHER IS MY ISSUE! SCORPIO TORTURED ME AND THAT LITLLE ASSHOLE DID NOTHING TO HELP ME!" Kamiko struggled against her friends' tight grip. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

Stinger tried to defend himself. "I had to remain undercover! I know you're upset, but- "

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, YOU ASSWIPE!" Kamiko was on the verge of tears. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST EIGHT MONTHS OF MY LIFE! I DIDN'T SEE MY PARENTS, MY FRIENDS, NOTHING BUT TORTURE!" She sagged in defeat, sobbing and letting the tears fall.

Stinger watched her, his eyes showing nothing but sadness for the weeping girl in front of him. She had been through so much and even though he had sung his usual song to her to help her heal, she still went through all that pain. Before he could say anything, however, the Orion started shaking uncontrollably and everybody was tossed around. Balance yelped as he crashed into the meeting table. "This is not good! We're under attack!"

Kamiko listened to the chaos around her as her tears fell to the ground, realizing what an idiot she was being. She had been so upset over something that she had been through that she could possibly be endangering lives by not caring about everyone else. Sniffling one last time, she picked up her head and wiped away the tears. "Leave this to me and my friends. Ayako, Shade, LET'S GO!"

Ayako and Shade nodded as they followed Kamiko out onto the deck.

-Kyuranger—

Out in space on the battlefield, Kujira Voyager wove in and out of the ships' way as it blasted some of those ships, and soon, Kujaku and Karasu Voyagers joined in.

Ayako sighed in worry. "Boss, you sure you want to fight? Even after your emotional breakdown?"

There was a pause over the comms. _"…I'm sure, Ayako. This universe isn't going to save itself."_

Ayako nodded, a smile showing under her helmet. "Alright, then. Start up the combination, 'cause these guys are forming their own mecha."

In her own cockpit, Kamiko nodded once. "Roger that! Kyutama Gattai!" She pulled up her Seiza Blaster and tapped the Kyutama to the side.

" **SEIZA DOCKING!** "

Outside, her cockpit disengaged as Kujira Voyager shifted itself to look more humanoid, its tail splitting and revealing more placeholders for the Voyagers while the split tail fused with the fins to create arms. Kamiko, Ayako, and Shade took their respective places (Kamiko in the chest cavity, Shade as the right leg, and Ayako as the left leg). The head of Kujira Voyager detached and landed on the back (a la Mach Megazord) and the head popped up to reveal a face with blue eye visors and a gold mouthplate.

" **KYUSEI-OH!** "

The mecha posed in a Sailor Jupiter style. "Kansei, Kyusei-Oh!" The trio of Kyurangers landed on the moon where they faced off against the enemy mecha. The enemy made the first move as Kyusei-Oh countered the attack. With every strike from the enemy, Kyusei-Oh blocked and counterattacked with either a punch or a well-placed kick.

"Okay, let's finish this!" Kamiko shouted with Shade throwing in an agreeing shout. "Yeah! IKUZE, IKUZE, IKUZE!" The three initiated their final attack. "Kyusei-Oh! Meteor Break!"

" **SUPER GALAXY!** "

Kyusei-Oh reeled back its fist as the energy gathered around it. The three fired their blasters, which in turn fired the energy imbued fist that rocketed towards the enemy, breaking through the middle and sending the mecha down in an explosion as the fist returned to its owner.

Everybody on the Orion cheered victoriously, even Stinger surprisingly. Onboard Kyusei-Oh, Kamiko ran her hand over her helmet. "We will take back the universe!"

-Kyuranger—

Later, Kamiko was walking out to the loading dock to view the stars. She was carrying her favorite instrument, a guitar that she had learned to play over the months that she had been incarcerated. She stopped at the base where the ramp tilted downwards and sat down cross-legged, unlocking the case and pulling out a bass guitar that was painted black and had a sparkling white whale on the side. She stared at it happily, and then tuned it before playing the song that she had memorized in her time as a prisoner. Not long after, she became aware of someone singing along with her music: " _Counting the grains of sand across our world, facing the light of the breaking dawn…_ "

She turned to her right to see Stinger sitting next to her. She smiled at him and was about to put her guitar away when he grabbed her arm suddenly. "Hey." She looked up at him to see his eyes meet hers. She saw the remorse in his eyes and couldn't help but sigh at his expression. She set down her guitar and turned to face him. "Look, I…I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just really, _really_ mad and I let it get to me and I- "

He put a hand over her mouth to stop her babbling. "Shh. Don't talk, okay? Truth is, I should be apologizing, because when I first saw you on that ship, I knew you were someone special. Someone who could fight to the last inch of her life to protect the ones she loved most of all. I should have rescued you then and there, but I needed to keep my identity a secret, at least until the time was right. When I saw them rescue you from the ship that day, that day you three got your Kyutamas, I knew you'd be angry, but I didn't let that stop me. I wanted to see you again because…I really like you…Kamiko…"

Kamiko's eyes widened as Stinger moved his hand to her cheek. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Stinger made the first move by leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. She felt the fireworks pop as her eyelids closed and she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for a while before gently pulling apart. She looked up at him and smiled with a giggle escaping her lips. He smiled, turning his head to look outside and nudged her when he saw a glimmer of light. "Look!"

She looked outside and gasped: There was a comet passing by! She smiled and looked at him with hope in her eyes, the first glimmer of hope that he had seen from her in a long time. He smiled at her, putting a small kiss on her forehead and pulling her close to him as they watched the comet fly by.

-Kyuranger—

Galaxy, Twilight, and Flurry: Aaawwwww!

Galaxy: I honestly didn't think the Scorpionman had a heart. I mean, sure he loved his brother so much even after Scorpio betrayed his people. But, to see this side of Stinger, it's…it's sweet.

Twilight: I didn't even know you had a romantic side, Galaxy.

Galaxy: Yeah, I'll admit, I am a sucker for _Titanic_ 's love story. It's nice that Rose found true love with Jack. I swear, that idiot she was engaged to was nearly irredeemable. Only when he saved that kid did I feel any sympathy for him. What a putz.

Flurry: Huh?

Galaxy: Trust me, Flurry, you don't want to know what a 'putz' is.

Twilight: Yeah, maybe when she's grown older. For now, though… *growls and chases after Flurry*

Galaxy: Uh-oh, they're playing bears again. I'd better wrap this up quick. *turns to the camera* See if you guys can guess which Imagin from _Kamen Rider Den-O_ that I based Shade off of. *winks* I'm GalaxyStar, along with Twilight and Flurry Heart. *salutes* Thanks for joining us, guys.

*Fade to black. *


End file.
